exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Terrors
" " is the 3rd episode of season one of Exosquad. Summary Despite getting caught in a Pirate trap, the Exofleet is successful in its attack on Enceladus. It is revealed that Phaeton now has a military force larger than the Exofleet, and the attack on the Homeworlds begin. The Exofleet learns of this just as Jumptroops are about to land on Tethys. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *Alec DeLeon *J.T. Marsh *Marsala *Phaeton Quotes *Gidas and Phaeton, on the coming war: ::Gidas: "When they discover what you've done, all Neosapiens will suffer." Phaeton: "When they discover what I've done, it shall be the humans that suffer." *Gidas, being dragged away by Phaeton's henchmen: ::"The war will destroy us all!" Significant events, revelations, and other notes *This episode shows the beginning of the Neosapien War. *Theories on what would have happened if the Neosapien War had not begun. **Exofleet would have won the battle at Tethys. **The Pirate Clans War would not have ended, the Pirate Clans would have retreated to Chaos. Since the planet was unknown to Exofleet until "Expendable", Simbacca could have easily faked a pirate defeat. The perception of victory by the Homeworlds Congress would have given Simbacca time to rebuild the pirate fleet. **Considering the public opinion we saw in "Pirate Scourge", Exofleet would have faced a government review for the heavy losses inflicted by the pirates. Furthermore, the perceived lack of an external threat would have certainly led to debates about slashing the military budget. *Although the Pirates have lost their base on Enceladus, they have not been neutralized. **Simbacca not only follows the advice given by the bridge officer in "Seeds of Deception", he teaches it to another pirate. *Considering the heavy defenses on Enceladus, why was there no mention or showing of a counterattack from Tethys? **Was Simbacca waiting for Exofleet to enter the killing zone or had Tethys already been subjected to an orbital bombardment? *In "The Gathering" we learn that the pirates decided to stay neutral in the Neosapien War until contacted by Winfield. *The Exofleet did have losses at Enceladus, though they were not crippling. *Why did Winfield refuse to retreat? It would have increased the distance between Enceladus and the fleet. *Why did Marcus assume command of the fleet? In "Blitzkrieg" the judges at Marsh's court martial are admirals. *The reporter, Charles Makena, says that Simbacca is the leader of the 'United Pirate Clans'. Is he being melodramatic or does Exofleet know about the internal strife and power struggles between the pirates? In "The Embassy" Simbacca is openly challenged concerning the alliance with Exofleet. Have captured pirates or rescued hostages revealed the pirate's social structure? *Why did the Homeworlds Congress fail to detect Phaeton's military buildup? How much autonomy are the individual planets and governments given? **Gidas uncovered the currency transfers, not the Homeworlds Congress. This implies that there is no centralized bureau and/or official position, such as the real-life position of comptroller. **Gidas states that he must inform the Homeworlds Congress of the situation. This means that the individual planets are accountable to the Homeworlds Congress. **In "Pirate Scourge" Phaeton promises the support of the Martian Commonwealth. This implies that the support of Mars is similiar to the support given by a nation state to another nation state. It is voluntary and cannot be enforced through law. **In "Pirate Scourge" Marcus yells at Marsh for violating Neosapien space. Does Mars have the borders of a nation-state (Germany and Austria) or the borders of a sub-state (Bavaria and Baden-Württemberg)? *One of the pirate's flak guns is commanded by a pirate using binoculars. This indicates that that model is designed for short range infantry engagements. *Marsala says the pirate's Hologram cloaking is unknown to Exofleet. Why has no one, outside of the pirates, considered this type of application? While the Cloaking Device depends on Dark Matter, and therefore would be limited to the pirates since they know about Chaos; the complete lack of interest in holographic camouflage means that Exofleet research and development must have suffered budget cuts. **Algernon creates a holographic decoy system in "Inner Dark" that is likely based on this holographic camouflage. *Phaeton has the means to accomplish his ends. *The Neosapien War begins. **In "Hidden Terrors" and "Blitzkrieg" many of the targets seem to be chosen for their symbolic value or to terrorize the population. There is minimal combat between the Neosapien navy and the remnants of Exofleet. *Marsala gives up his helmet and breathing apparatus so that Nara can survive. Nara notices this, and she begins to develop an emotional attachment to Marsala. *Admiral Winfield is wounded. *We see that Matthew Marcus is not afraid to act without Admiral Winfield. *We see Marcus's tendency to freeze when faced with a situation he did not expect. *The parents of Nara and James Burns are killed in the initial assault on Venus. 03 3 03